1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related image forming apparatus forms an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive drum using a write optical system including a laser diode (LD) and a polygon mirror on the basis of input image data, transfers a toner image formed by attaching toner on the electrostatic latent image onto a recording medium (referred to as a “paper” hereinafter) such as a paper, and thermally fixes the same, thereby forming an image.
In this image forming apparatus, as a method for transforming an image to be formed on a paper with respect to an image associated with an input image data, a method for performing an image processing such as rotation on input image data, or a method for modulating a dot clock for forming one pixel on a paper in a write optical system is known in the art.
For example, as an image processing for controlling an image to be formed on a rear side with respect to a front side in an image forming apparatus, rotating a similar type image is disclosed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) NO. 2005-186337). Also, a technique of modulating a dot clock using digital delay is disclosed JP-A NO. H5-275988). Also, a technique of controlling a dot clock frequency in order to control horizontal magnification between colors is disclosed (JP-A NO. 2000-198235, and JP-A NO. 2000-246959).